Making up for her sins
by gmcray19
Summary: Tenebaum returned to rapture to rescue the little girls that had been kidnapped by big sisters sent by Sophia Lamb. She is determined to save as many as she can or she will die trying. She might have found an unlikely ally to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Tenenbaum was hurriedly leading all of the former little sisters she had rescued to safety since Lamb had discovered their location, so she had to move them from the ticket booth they had been staying in. Subject delta had agreed to stay and fight off the splicers that had been sent by Lamb while she got all of the former little sisters to safety. Tenenbaum hurried all of the former little sisters as fast as she could just in case Delta wasn't able to hold all of the splicers off, and she lead them down a hallway away from what was sure to be a bloody fight. She could already hear the muffled mad ramblings of the splicers as they came closer. As she got the last of the little ones into the hallway she looked back as the last of the little ones had made it to the hallway, and she could see flashes of lighting and splicers screaming in agony as they were hit with electoral bolts and promptly killed by the raging Delta with a reeving drill.

Tenenbaum continued cautiously leading the little ones down the ominous hallway that ether held their escape from the splicers or certain death. Tenenbaum was thinking about what she would do if they came upon any splicers. She could take care one or two splicers with her revolver that she always kept with her, but she couldn't take on anymore and she certainly couldn't kill a spider splicer or Houdini splicer, and it was only a matter of time until they came upon one. That was when she was dragged back into reality by something tugging on her dress. It was a small blonde girl named Allie saying "Mama Tenenbaum what is that light up there". Tenenbaum caught a glimpse of the light the girl was talking about. The light was just out of sight because of a bend in the hallway. The light was blinking back and forth from a dull yellow to a bright green. Tenenbaum felt very uneasy about the light she then told all the little girls to hide in a room that they were beside while she went to see what the light was. Tenenbaum cautiously made her way around the turn in the hallway, and what she seen made her blood run cold.

The light was coming from the helmet of a big sister. The sight of the big sister made Tenenbaum freeze where she was. Her mind was telling her body to run to the former little sisters, but her body just froze. She couldn't even make herself take a breath of the stale dead air that occupied the inside of rapture. After a minute she started regaining control of her body with the terror that took it over starting to recede after what felt like an eternity. Tenenbaum noticed that the big sister had been trapped by rubble that had fallen from the ceiling. The rubble that was keeping the big sister trapped and would have killed any other living thing in rapture, but it had just been just enough to keep the big sister trapped. Seeing that it was trapped under the rubble Tenebaum ran back to the room the former little sisters were hiding out in. She got to the room she opened the door, and closed it as fast as she could with it still being quiet, so that it didn't attract any unwanted attention.

The former little sisters were inventively watching Tenenbaum as she paced back and forth thinking about what to do with great curiosity, and one of the girls with brown hair named Alexandria had finally become curious enough to ask what the light had been and why she was so terrified. "Mama Tenebaum; what was it, what was it." Alex eagerly asked. Tenenbaum replied "It was a big sister mein little one" trying to sound as calm as she could in the situation as to not to scare the little ones. Alex went and sat back down with the other former little sisters and they began eagerly discussing the big sister between themselves. They still slightly admired the big sisters since they hadn't completely been cured of the little sister conditioning yet. That was when the idea came into Tanenbaum's head that she might be able to cure the big sister and return her to being a normal teenage girl. She was thinking about how if they could get a big sister on their side they wouldn't have to worry about her and the little ones being attacked by a splicer or a rouge big daddy or even another big sister. Also a great guilt rested on her shoulders because of the big sisters. They were the little sisters that her and Jack hadn't been able to rescue during their escape from rapture, and they had grown and been turned into tools by lamb to kidnap more little girls from the surface to make more little sisters to keep the wheels of rapture turning.

She decided to get to work on the formula to turn the big sister back to normal. Luckily the room that they had decided to take refuge in looked like it had been a lab before the fall of Rapture. Tenenbaum spied some lab equipment that she could use to modify the plasmid she used to cure the little sisters to where it would hopefully work on the big sister. After a couple hours of working she finally finished with it. She told the former little sisters to hide in a closet that was in the room until she had returned, and she left them a radio in case she didn't return and she told to try to get in contact with Delta or Sinclair if she hadn't come back in a little while. With a couple hugs from the girls she left the relative safety of the room to go to the big sister.

She was making her way back to where the big sister was trapped under the rubble. She got within eyesight of the big sister and it was just lying there with no indication that it was alive except for the slow blinking of the helmet light and slight movement of its chest. Tenenbaum reluctantly moved closer and saw that the big sisters arms were trapped under the rubble. It made her feel a little calmer knowing that the big sister wouldn't be able to hurt her while she tried to cure it. To administer the formula to the big sister she would have to take her helmet off to get to exposed skin. So Tanenbaum bent down and reached for the helmet. She undid the latches that was holding the helmet in place then she hoisted the helmet up and with a hiss of air the helmet came off and exposed the big sisters head. The big sister had very pale skin looking as if it had never been exposed to the rays of the sun. She was a girl that looked between the ages of 17-19 with a tangled mess of brown hair that fell to her shoulders, and she had a predominant scar that ran across her face from her right temple down to the bottom of her right cheek.

Tenenbaum decided to go ahead and try the plasmid that she had made up to see if it would cure the girl. She reached forward and touched the face of the girl and there was a flash. Tenenbaum jumped back just as the big sister opened her yellow eyes and let out an ungodly screech. The girl went to struggling and was able to dislodge herself from under the rubble that she had been stuck under. Tenenbaum noticed that the big sisters skin seemed to have a red glowing tint to it, and thought that the plasmid must've not really had an effect. She turned around to run from the big sister, but she only got a few feet before the big sister had jumped at her and pinned her against the wall with one of its' hands pressed against her shoulder and raised its' arm with the large Adam needle attached to it and pressed the needle up to her neck. Tenenbaum had her eyes closed waiting for the cold needle to stick into her neck and end her life, but there was another flash and she looked up to see what had happened and she watch she saw wasn't the dull yellow eyes of a big sister staring at her, but the emerald green eyes of a teenage girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock. I only own my original characters.**

Tenenbaum stared at the girl that had her pinned against the wall of the hallway with the inhuman strength of a big sister even though she looked like a normal girl now she still kept all the traits except for the look of one. Tenenbaum noticed that the girl seemed to be in a state of panic; she was breathing fast and heavily and had a terrified look on her face. After a few seconds, the girl seemed to be calming down slowly but surely she then lifted the large ADAM needle that she had pressed against Tenenbaums neck and lowered her arm down to her side and rested it. She then let go of Tenenbaum from where she had her pinned against the wall.

Tenenbaum let out a sigh of relief that the girl hadn't killed her and she was quite amazed that her plasmid had worked. Tenebaum looked up at the girl and now realized how large the big sisters were. The girl stood probably around 7ft, and she had a very lithe body surprising since they were so strong. Tenenbaum watched her as she walked over to the opposite wall and set down at the base of the opposite wall and drew her legs up against her chest and started weeping. Tenenbaum didn't know what to do for the girl as she cautiously walked over to the girl because she still didn't know how much sanity the girl had left from her experience from being a big/little sister for so long. Tenebaum walked up to her girl and crouched down and put her hand on her shoulder and patted her on the shoulder. The girl suddenly leaped towards her and wrapped her arms around Tenenbaum's' neck and buried her face into Tenenbaum's' shoulder still crying, but with "thank you" muttered in between the tears every now and then.

After a few minutes, Tenenbaum said "Are you alright mien little one?"

The girl lifted her head off of Tenenbaums shoulder and let go of her to look her in the face. "I am thanks to you" said the girl.

Tenenbaum was very pleased that the girl seemed to still her sanity. Even though most of the big sisters seemed to have been driven mad from their condition of being a little sister for so long.

"That is great news to hear" replied Tenenbaum. Tenenbaum stood up and looked up and down the hallway and said "I guess we should get to somewhere safe and I happen to know a place where we will be safe for now", and she offered her hand to the girl to help her up and the girl took ahold of it and stood up with the help of Tenenbaum. "Do you remember your name mein little one" asked Tenebaum,

The girl looked at her and said: "I don't if it's my name or not, but I remember the name Emily". "What is your name?" asked Emily

"My name is Brigid Tenenbaum" replied Tenenbaum.

Emily reached down to pick up her big sister helmet and held it under her arm, and she and Tenenbaum started on their way to the room that Tenebaum had left the former little sisters hidden in. On the way to the room, Tenenbaum started to explain to Emily that she had cured her with a plasmid that she had made, but she was interrupted by the manic rambling of a pair of Splicers. Tenenbaum realized that it sounded like the voices of the splicers were coming from the room where the former little sisters were hiding. Tanenbaum started to panic when she realized it and sprinted to the room, and Emily put her big sister helmet back on and followed closely behind Tenenbaum. Tenenbaum got into the room and saw 2 splicers at the closet that the former little sisters were hiding in. One of the splicers opened the door and the 3 former little sisters let out a terrified shriek at the sight of the mangled faces of the two splicers. Tenenbaum reached for her revolver only to discover that it wasn't there anymore. She then saw something run by her and she looked up and saw Emily jump towards the two splicers. She leaped at the splicers knocking one down and impaling the other one through the chest with the giant ADAM needle attached to her arm. Just as the surviving splicer was getting up and getting his barrens back Emily lifted him up with telekinesis, and slammed him against the wall with immense force and a loud snap singling the splicers spine had broken.

Emily let the splicer fall and it sprawled out on the floor dead. Tenenbaum rushed over to the former little sisters to see if they were alright and to calm them down.

"Are you all alright mien little ones?" Tenenbaum asked the three little girls.

"We are all alright. Thanks to big sister!" replied Allie seeming very excited for someone who had just about been attacked. The little girl rushed over to Emily in her while still in her big sister armor and hugged her leg followed by the other 2 little girls.

Emily stood for a moment looking down at the little girls with her head cocked to the side as if she was pondering on what to do next. She proceeded to take off her helmet and set it down on a table that was near her and decided to pick up the girl that was nearest to her and started to play with the little sisters that had gathered around her.

Tenenbaum stood watching the little girls and Emily play together and couldn't help but think that not all goods things in rapture had been snuffed out yet.

"Thanks for bringing us a new big sister mama Tenenbaum" squealed the third little girl with raven black hair named Elizabeth.

Tenenbaum thought about that Emily and the little girls must still think of each other as sisters because of their conditions not being completely cured.

Tenenbaum decided that it was high time for them to make their way to somewhere they could be safe from splicers and so they could hide away from Dr. Lamb and her cult that she called the family. There was only one place that Tenenbaum could think of that might be safe enough for them, and that was the old Little Sister sanctuary that she established in Olympus heights when she was first in rapture.

"I think it is time for us to get to somewhere safe, so the little ones will be safe away from all the splicers." Tenenbaum told Emily.

Emily nodded in agreement and asked "Do you have any places in mind that might be safe for them".

"I had the old Little Sister Sanctuary in mind. I think that it'd be our best bet since no one goes near because of the smell from the sewer" replied Tenenbaum.

They got the former little sisters ready to go and started on their way to Olympus heights. Emily scouted ahead of them watching out for splicers, big daddies, little sisters, and other big sisters. Tenenbaum stayed back with the former little sisters and made sure that they were alright. Tenebaum knew that it was going to be a long and dangerous journey to the safety of the Little sister Sanctuary in Olympus heights.

 **I want to thank everyone for reading my story. I know I'm not a too good of writer, but I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I will get another chapter out this week, but it might be next week. Have a great day!**


End file.
